Flower
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Where did Yuki Kaai go? Everyone had asked. Oliver held the flower in his hand, wishing the hardest of them all as he cried. One-shot OliYuki.


**Someone stop me. Please.**

**But there are hardly any good OliYuki fics out there, so I thought I'd make one I guess?  
And I thought and thought until I finally came up with this story, so.**

**Um.**

**Prepare some tissues?**

* * *

Yuki Kaai's desk was empty.

"Where did she go?"

"Maybe she's sick."

"Did she go visit someone?"

Students were crowded around it, mumbling and giving out suggestions on why the quiet little girl wasn't in class that particular day.

Yuki Kaai wasn't the kind of girl who'd willingly stand out and give a speech, or be the first to raise her hand to give an answer. She'd keep to herself all day -but everyone liked her. She was the kind of girl who'd give such a lovely smile and speak politely, and make everyone around her feel happy. She was the kind of girl that everyone liked, but not the kind of girl who'd stand out.

"I had something special planned today," a boy thought, staring longingly at her empty desk. Oliver. He was more outgoing, a lot more than Yuki would ever be, and he always thought of the day he could help her overcome her shyness and help her speak to everyone. He had hoped for so many things, and when that day had come, she wasn't present. "Where did she go?"

That was what everyone asked, even the teachers. As quiet as she was, Yuki was a good student. She was skilled in all her subjects. But the one thing she liked the most was gardening. She'd decorated the class with potted plants and flowers, and if she had nothing else to do, she'd wander out to the garden and help the gardeners along.

Everyone liked her. But where did Yuki Kaai go?

...

The next day, her desk was empty again.

Everyone was starting to panic. Some students had been absent from school for days at a turn, but Yuki had missed none. She'd sat faithfully though every lesson and every class, listening carefully.

Oliver stared at her empty desk, praying silently.

"Yuki, please come back."

...

She wasn't there on the third day, and now everyone would gather around her desk every morning, praying that she would come back. Even the teachers seemed to go quiet and distant, and instead of telling everyone to keep quiet and sit down, they'd watch the children gather, or, if they were feeling especially said, join them in their morning prayers.

"I want Yuki to come back quickly." A little green-haired boy had sobbed, wiping his eyes as a girl next to him took his hand.

"I want to see Yuki again. I want to help her in the garden." A girl with long, dark brown hair had sighed, looking at the flowers around the class. Her eyes settled on a rose, the first flower she had brought in.

"I want to be with Yuki." Oliver had murmured, wishing again and again, wanting to see her face and smile. "Yuki, where did you go?"

...

A week passed, and the class became distant. Hardly anyone sang cheerfully, or did much of their learning. Everyone grew quiet and lonely, wondering "where did Yuki Kaai go?"

The teachers couldn't agree more.

But yet, no one was more worried than Oliver. His mother had found him crying quietly in his room, refusing to eat, sitting in the garden and staring at flowers for hours at a time.

"Yuki Kaai, please come back." He had prayed.

...

"When will she get better?"

Yuki Kaai was at the hospital.

"Let's sing a song for her."

And they gathered around, holding hands and sang.

"Yuki, please get better. We want to see you again soon."

It always worked. She wasn't that sick. Soon, she'd be back and giggling in class again.

And Oliver would finally be able to tell her.

...

"Children, I..." Kiyoteru's face was pale and his eyes glittered, but if he was crying, wiping the tears away quickly, the student's couldn't see it. The teacher settled himself down on the playing mat, a hand on his forehead. "Please, come here."

Everyone had already seated themselves at their seat, the class full except for one table. Everyone hopped up and ran towards the teacher, looking eager. Was Yuki better? Was she coming back soon? They scrambled towards him and plonked themselves down, chatting excitedly among themselves. Was she finally coming back to class?

"Yuki... She died last night."

...

Nobody sang that day, or did their math, or English.

The teachers didn't mind. Every time they came into this class, they were overwhelmed by grief, and what could they do but sit and let the children huddle around them, crying softly?

The older students would drop by once in a while, looking into the sad eyes of the children in the class.

"Shall we pray for her?" Luka had asked, gently stroking the heads of the children around her waist. They nodded slowly. "Alright."

Everyone loved Yuki Kaai.

...

Oliver stood at the back of the class, holding a dry pressed flower in his hand. She had given it to him. Now it was wet with tears. Now that she was gone, how could he help her? How could he hold her hand and help her feel brave, tell her there was nothing to worry about as she overcame her shyness? What was he going to do without her?

Hot tears stung his eyes, dribbling down his cheeks as he stared at an empty spot, where she had always sat, writing and drawing. Now there was one less student in their class.

For the entire week, the class had begged the teachers to keep Yuki's desk at it's place, and they had agreed. But eventually the big people had to come and take it away. They would be here soon. One less student.

...

"No, don't take it!"

"She has to stay with us!"

Everyone clung onto the wooden frame of the desk as a man stood before them, gloved hands on the table. "I'm sorry kids, but this desk can't be used for this class anymore."

Oliver looked at the old table, splattered with small splotches of red paint. Red, her favorite color, the color she had used to paint a picture of an apple tree that was now pasted proudly on the art board. Scratches, from when she wrote so hard that the table dented, or when she was trying to carve a flower secretly by herself. Little scribbles of words, when she wanted to remind someone of something, so that they could just look at her desk. Flower seeds-

Oliver's eyes widened. "Wait." He stuck his hand under her desk and pulled out a packet of flower seeds. The red flower, what was it called? Didn't matter. That was her favorite flower. The packet was already opened, and as he tilted it over slightly, a small seed came tumbling out. The last seed in the packet. Yuki's last seed, the one she had wanted to plant.

"You can take the desk now."

...

"Will Yuki really be happy?"

"Of course."

"She'll like it, won't she?"

"She'll love it."

After a few weeks of tender care, children burst into the garden, where beautiful red flowers were arranged and planted neatly into a shape of an apple of somewhat. They were small and petite, just like her, and they all sparkled int the sunlight.

"It's amazing."

But what truly amazed them was a large red flower that stood in the center, above all, towering over the other plants.

Yuki's last seed, the one Oliver had planted.

He smiled. Maybe he hadn't told her how much he had loved her, but now his dream had came true. Now she was standing above everyone else, now she wasn't so shy anymore.

* * *

**/Sob**


End file.
